bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isaac Jones
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:54, February 17, 2011 Edits Please refrain form disrupting the site by making up your own unnecessary articles. That is not how this site operates otherwise its gonna be considered vandalism. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) This is the second time that I had to warn you about making up your own unnecessary articles. If you have to be told again you will be blocked.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What im talking about is that you cant go around making up articles. Which is what you did when you made that articles you created. They were not allowed nor necessary. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) There are no plans for that. By the policy of the site the only powers or techniques that get their own page are ones that are capable of being used by a multitude of people. Such as Kidō or Cero. The Saiga no Getsuga Tensho is already featured where it belongs on Ichigo Kurosaki's page under his powers and abilities section in full definition, with pics and properly referenced. In light of that please familiarize yourself with the sites Bleach Wiki:Policy as we tend to be very strict here and it allows use to make the best and accurate edits. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well as far as the Shinigami and Arrancars are concerned all that has already been done. We go by the manga on the site which is far ahead of the anime so that stuffs been done for years now. Most of the efforts are grammar checking and making sure everything is referenced and catching up on the filler arc character articles and whatever may have been over looked. but other then that its all about the current characters in the current arc. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy If you are going to continue to upload images to this site, you need to follow our image policy. All images must have a good descriptive file name. As well, all images must have proper fair use and rationale attached to them or they will be deleted.-- Fan Fiction Please note that we do not allow fan fiction on this site. If you want to write fan fiction, you can go to bleach fan fiction wiki.-- This is warning number two. Should you chose to create another piece of fan fiction, your account will be blocked from editing.--